planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
LA8 Rebel
} |ShowLess = } |Name = LA8 Rebel |Image = LA8 Rebel.png |Description = The heavy-hitting LA8 Rebel is capable of quickly eliminating targets at close range. |Empire = NC |Weapon Type = Pistols |Can Use = Infiltrator/Light Assault/Combat Medic/Engineer/Heavy Assault |Fire Rate = 261 |Equip Time = 250 |MaxDamage = 250/15 |MinDamage = 143/60 |Velocity = 375 |Reload Speed = 1.4s/1.7s |Ammunition = 10/60 |Hip Accuracy = 1/1.5/1/1.25/0.18 |Aim Accuracy = 0.1/0.1/0.1/0.1/0.18 |Range = Short |Fire Modes = Semi-Automatic |Vertical Recoil = 0.8 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.1/0.1 |Recoil Angle = 0/0 |Recoil Bias = ← = → |Recoil Decrease = 18 |First Shot = 1 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.75 |Headshot = 2 |Cert Cost = 325 |SC Cost = 250|DamageType = Small Arms|Horizontal Tolerance = 0.3}} The LA8 Rebel is a purchasable sidearm unique to the New Conglomerate. It is usable as a sidearm for all standard infantry classes. Acting as an inexpensive sidegrade to the NC4 Mag-Shot, it boasts higher damage per shot at longer ranges, at the expense of reduced hipfire accuracy and magazine size. Characteristics Strengths: * High per shot damage. * Second-highest muzzle velocity of all NC-exclusive sidearms. * Highest suppressed damage of all NC-exclusive sidearms * Unobtrusive ironsights. * Quick draw speed. * High aimed accuracy. * Fast reload speed. * Cheap cost. Weaknesses: * Second-slowest rate of fire of all NC-exclusive sidearms. * Lower magazine size when compared to other pistols of similar attributes. * Expensive optic prices. * Recoil must be managed on successive shots. * Low hipfire accuracy. The LA8 Rebel occupies a place between the faster-firing, weaker per-shot NC4 Mag-Shot and the higher-damage, slower-firing NS-44 Commissioner and its cousins. It is capable of killing with two headshots, four body shots, or five leg shots to most infantry at ranges of 15 meters or less if they have no active damage or small arms resistances. As a fallback weapon, its lower rate of fire, hipfire accuracy, and magazine size can be detrimental, but its faster reload speed and higher damage can be of great use if one is able to land their shots. With its ability to be fitting with a suppressor, the Rebel can be a preferable tool for stealthy players as its two-shot headshot potential can take down unaware enemies faster than a suppressed Mag-Shot's three-shot headshot. In addition to this, its faster muzzle velocity and rate of fire can make it quietly take down close enemies faster than the Hunter QCX if headshots cannot be assured. Damage Statistics: 250 @ 15 meters 200 @ 36 meters 167 @ 49 meters 143 @ 60 meters Attachments Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the LA8 Rebel. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the Rebel. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the Rebel. Ribbons Medals History *November 18, 2016 Hotfix **LA8 Rebel, Manticore SX40, and TX2 Emperor now use new models. *April 5, 2018 Update **Hipfire CoF bloom from 0.36 to 0.18 **Hipfire CoF while walking or crouchwalking from 1.5 to 1.25 **ADS CoF while standing, crouching, walking, or crouchwalking from 0.3 to 0.1 Trivia * The default ironsights of the Rebel are vertically misaligned, with the rear sights raised much higher than what would be appropriate. Attaching an optic sight will provide a better sight picture. Gallery ImgRebel.jpg|Old in-game model. See Also *NC4 Mag-Shot *NC4-FB Mag-Shot Category:Pistols Category:Infiltrator Category:Light Assault Category:Combat Medic Category:Engineer Category:Heavy Assault